Jane Camille: Rotta per il Grande Blu
by Selene Cherryblossom
Summary: E se nella nostra amata saga ci fosse un nuovo personaggio? Vi dico solo che si chiama Jane Camille ed ha 22 anni. Se volete saperne di più leggete il mio fanfic!
1. Il cacciatore di pirati

1.

IL CACCIATORE DI PIRATI

Jane Camille prese il vestito che la madre le stava porgendo e si posizionò dietro il separè per indossarlo. Ancora non ci credeva: in meno di un'ora si sarebbe sposata! Sentiva le farfalle nello stomaco da quando si era alzata, ma ora che il momento fatidico si avvicinava, quelle farfalle sembravano volare sempre più veloci.

Una volta pronta, riemerse dal separè mostrandosi alla madre. La donna si portò le mani al petto "Tesoro mio, sei stupenda! Voglio dire, lo sei sempre stata, ma con quel vestito...Quel ragazzo è proprio fortunato, non è vero Alfred?" Suo padre era appena entrato nella stanza, con la sua solita espressione severa. Come se non avesse nemmeno sentito la moglie, chiese "Sei vestita? Era ora! Alcune persone sono venute a salutarti prima della cerimonia. Li faccio entrare." La diciottenne corrugò la fronte: all'improvviso una brutta sensazione si impadronì di lei "_Sono proprio una stupida. È il giorno più bello della mia vita e mi faccio venire strane paranoie. Va bene essere nervosi per il grande passo, ma questo è troppo!_" Si sistemò il velo sui capelli con l'aiuto della madre, che sembrava confusa quanto lei. La porta della stanza si riaprì: un uomo alto, vestito di bianco, parlava sottovoce con suo padre, seguito da almeno altri cinque o sei vestiti come lui ed i suoi futuri suoceri. Camille li guardò meglio e le farfalle nel suo stomaco volarono via terrorizzate: erano marines! "Padre, che significa?"

Il volto dell'uomo si trasformò in una maschera d'ira "Che significa? Lo chiedo io a te, Camille! Io ti ho educata per diventare una ragazza come si deve, una famosa avvocatessa, come me, come tuo nonno e tutti i nostri predecessori, e tu cosa fai? Mi ringrazi derubando la Marina!"

"Io non ho derubato nessuno! Ci dev'essere un errore! Madre..."

"Lascia fuori tua madre! Non osare mentirmi, Camille! So che hai mangiato un Frutto del Diavolo!" La ragazza trasalì: come diavolo facevano a saperlo? Quando le era stato regalato quel frutto, lei non aveva pensato che potesse essere stato rubato. Era davvero nei guai, non aveva prove, era confusa "Vi state sbagliando, io non ho mangiato nessun Frutto del Diavolo!"

L'ufficiale della Marina avanzò verso di lei, la afferrò per un braccio e la trascinò fuori dalla porta-finestra, nel giardino sul retro "Se, come dici tu, non hai mangiato nessun Frutto del Diavolo, allora saprai nuotare nella piscina di casa tua!"

"Cosa? Aspetti, si fermi, mi lasci andare! No! NO!" L'uomo la gettò in acqua e per quanto la ragazza muovesse braccia e gambe non riusciva a stare a galla. Era solo una piscina da giardino, ma era profonda più di quattro metri e presto Camille iniziò ad affondare. Disperata, guardò verso la superficie: poteva ancora distinguere le sagome del marine e di suo padre, ma nessuno dei due sembrava intenzionato a salvarla. Quello doveva essere il giorno più felice della sua vita e invece...Con quell'ultimo pensiero perse i sensi...

_Quattro anni dopo, in una locanda del Mare Orientale..._

Era l'ora di punta per la cena, il locale era piuttosto affollato. A sinistra dell'ingresso, un gruppo di uomini stava brindando alla fine della settimana di duro lavoro, finalmente era tempo di rilassarsi e spassarsela. Dal lato opposto della stanza venivano le risate di un gruppo di ragazzi, che si raccontavano le loro avventure con le ragazze della scuola o della loro via. Tutti stavano sorridendo, ridendo e scherzando. Tutti tranne due clienti: un ragazzo dai capelli verdi, una fascia nera in testa e una fusciacca con tre spade attorno alla vita, seduto al bancone, intento a mangiare, ed una ragazza, forse di un paio d'anni più grande, dai lunghi capelli castani ed un cappello bianco da cow-girl in testa, seduta un po' più in là a sorseggiare birra fresca. Proprio in quel momento svuotò il boccale e si rivolse all'ostessa "Rum, per favore."

La donna la guardò perplessa "Non per farti la ramanzina, ma hai già bevuto tre boccali grandi, per di più senza mangiare nulla!"

"Non si preoccupi per me. Se pensa che non la posso pagare, ecco, prenda un anticipo anche per il rum che berrò dopo la bottiglia che mi porta ora." La donna la guardò ancora per un attimo, poi le stappò davanti agli occhi la bottiglia di rum e gliene versò un po' in un bicchiere. Non appena ebbe finito, la ragazza afferrò il bicchiere e lo scolò tutto d'un fiato "Ottimo! Lasci pure la bottiglia, grazie." Senza aspettare risposta, la prese e si versò un altro bicchiere. Stavolta la donna non potè più resistere all'istinto di aggiungere qualcos'altro "Quanti anni hai? Venti? Ti vuoi forse rovinare il fegato? Pensi che i tuoi genitori saranno contenti di vederti tornare a casa ubriaca fradicia? Sempre che a casa ci riesci a tornare!"

La ragazza la fulminò con lo sguardo "Primo: non ho vent'anni, ma ventidue. Secondo: non ho alcuna intenzione di rovinarmi il fegato, anzi, è in ottime condizioni il mio fegato e non saranno due bicchierini a rovinarmelo. Terzo: non ho una casa né dei genitori da cui tornare; alloggerò qui da lei, a meno che non abbia qualcosa da ridire anche sull'affittarmi una stanza. Quarto: prima di giudicare le persone, si ricordi che non sono tutte uguali ed eviti di giudicarle in base a cosa bevono." L'ostessa, dopo una tale risposta, rimase zitta e si allontanò per servire un altro cliente.

La ragazza si calcò in testa il cappello bianco, riprendendo a bere. Una voce poco lontana le impedì di reimmergersi nei suoi pensieri "Cosa ti fa star male? Cosa stai cercando di dimenticare? Di essere una famigerata piratessa forse?"

La ventiduenne posò il bicchiere con mano leggermente tremante, ma poi sorrise "Veramente quella è l'unica cosa di cui non avrò mai rimpianti."

"Allora la pensiamo proprio diversamente noi due. A parte per il rum: hai ragione, è ottimo qui." La ragazza non si era girata: sapeva benissimo che stava parlando col silenzioso tipo dai capelli verdi. Lui si pulì la bocca col tovagliolo, poi si rivolse all'ostessa, alzandosi in piedi "Pagherò tutto tra un momento: prima catturerò la Sposina, intascherò la sua bella taglia e infine le lascerò una bella mancia."

La giovane donna fece cadere un bicchiere spaventata, allontanandosi dalla ragazza "Sei davvero la Sposina?"

La ragazza, continuando a sorridere, bevve il secondo bicchiere di rum "Sono proprio io. Ma preferisco essere chiamata Camille. Mi dispiace non essermi presentata prima, ma, come ora ha ben capito, è stato meglio così, o non avrei potuto passare una così piacevole serata. Nemmeno il Cacciatore di Pirati, però, si è presentato. Non è così, Roronoa Zoro?"

"Non sei l'unica la cui fama l'ha preceduta, vedo. Sono lusingato."

"La tua fama ti precede, è vero, ma quella tua aria misteriosa e crudele non ti basterà ad intascare la mia taglia. Fa gola a molti, sai? Non saresti il primo che se ne va a mani vuote con la coda tra le gambe."

"Io non mi arrenderò facilmente. Non ho mai guadagnato taglie così grosse, ma sei una donna, una _sposina_, come dice il soprannome che ti hanno affibbiato. Bella foto sulla taglia!"

Il sorriso di Jane Camille vacillò, ma, dopo aver bevuto il terzo bicchiere di rum, tornò come prima "Lasciami finire la bottiglia ed aspettami fuori. Non vorrei rovinare questa bella locanda ordinata e pulita: sono una rarità locali così di questi tempi."

"Aspettarti fuori mentre tu scappi dal retro? Non ci penso nemmeno! Io ti aspetto qui."

"Non sono una codarda e poi non ho alcun motivo di temerti e darmela a gambe. Ma se preferisci aspettare qui, fa' come vuoi. Lasciami solo bere in pace altri cinque minuti. Devo festeggiare decentemente il mio compleanno in compagnia di quest'ottima bottiglia di rum." Zoro stava per aggiungere qualcosa, quando la porta della locanda venne spalancata: un ragazzo biondo dall'aria strafottente entrò con alcune guardie del corpo al seguito ed un cane lupo dall'aria feroce. Una bambina, la figlia dell'ostessa, cercò di allontanare con una scopa il cane da un tavolo apparecchiato, ma questo le ringhiò contro e fece per saltarle addosso ed azzannarla, quando due sgabelli lo colpirono in pieno muso e lo misero fuori combattimento. Il ragazzo biondo, insieme al resto dei clienti della locanda, si voltò nella direzione da cui i due sgabelli erano venuti: Camille e Zoro erano entrambi in piedi con due espressioni truci stampate in faccia; gli sgabelli su cui erano seduti scomparsi. I due si guardarono corrucciati e lei domandò "Perché gliel'hai lanciato tu? Bastava solo il mio di sgabello! Vuoi forse metterti dalla parte dei delinquenti?"

"Sta' zitta, sei tu che non ti dovevi intromettere!"

Il padrone del cane li interruppe "Come avete osato fare questo al mio cucciolone? Sapete chi sono io?"

I due, in coro, risposero "No."

"Come no? Io sono Helmeppo, figlio del Capitano Morgan."

Camille alzò un sopracciglio "Ah quindi sei un marine. Io odio i marines."

"Non sono un marine, ma sono il figlio di un _grande_ marine e appena mio padre verrà a sapere quello che voi due e questa mocciosa avete fatto, ve la farà pagare amaramente!"

La ragazza commentò ironica "Sto tremando dalla paura!"

Zoro puntò la spada verso il biondino "Lascia le donne fuori da questa faccenda."

"Tu sei il Cacciatore di Pirati, vero? Perché ti sei messo contro la Marina?"

"Mi stavo facendo gli affari miei in pace, ma poi sei arrivato tu, babbeo, a mettermi i bastoni tra le ruote."

"Che insolenza!" Helmeppo estrasse la sua spada e fece per colpire Zoro, ma questo schivò il colpo e con un calcio lanciò la spada del biondo sul soffitto. Infine lo sbattè contro il bancone con un pugno e gli puntò una delle sue tre spade in faccia "Lo sai che sei proprio fastidioso?"

"Hey, calmati, tira subito giù questa spada! Appena mio padre verrà a sapere quanto è successo, farà imprigionare anche l'ostessa e sua figlia, lui è fatto così. Ma facciamo un patto: se tu ora mi lasci andare, ti fai arrestare al loro posto e sopravviverai senza cibo né acqua per un mese intero verrai rilasciato." Il Cacciatore di Pirati ci pensò un attimo e poi, a sorpresa di tutti, accettò. Mentre veniva portato via dalla scorta di Helmeppo, disse a Camille "Penso che ora tu possa scappare indisturbata. La fortuna è dalla tua, Sposina." Infatti i marines sembravano essersi completamente dimenticati di lei, che scrollò le spalle "Tanto non mi avresti presa comunque."


	2. Rufy, il ragazzo col cappello di paglia

2.

RUFY, IL RAGAZZO COL CAPPELLO DI PAGLIA

Quando Roronoa Zoro venne portato via e la calma iniziò a ristabilirsi nella locanda, Jane Camille finì la bottiglia di rum, gettò alcune monete sul bancone e si avviò verso l'uscita. L'ostessa le disse "Mi hai lasciato più soldi di quelli che mi dovevi."

"Pago anche per il Cacciatore di Pirati." La giovane donna rimase stupita di tale risposta: di solito i pirati mangiavano e bevevano a scrocco, figurarsi pagare anche per dei nemici! La ventiduenne aprì la porta per uscire in strada, ma ancora una volta l'ostessa la fermò "Aspetta, non volevi restare qui per la notte?"

"Sì, ma dubito lei voglia una criminale sotto il suo tetto."

"Solo io ho sentito chi sei, non lo dirò a nessuno: hai salvato anche tu mia figlia da quel cane."

Stavolta fu Jane Camille a rimanere sorpresa. "La ringrazio. Quanto le devo?"

"Mi pagherai quando te ne andrai, come tutti gli altri clienti. Tieni la chiave: la stanza è la terza a destra, primo piano. Ti mando su Rica con una bottiglia di rum: omaggio della casa."

Dopo cinque giorni Jane Camille si fermò davanti al cancello del Quartier Generale della Marina del villaggio, avvolta in un mantello giallo. Era mezzogiorno, l'ora più calda della giornata. In mezzo al cortile della base militare, il Cacciatore di Pirati se ne stava legato a un palo, privo di sensi. "_E quello stolto pensava di resistere un mese!_" Quel pensiero la tormentava da giorni: come poteva uno essere tanto stupido da fare un simile accordo? Come si può resistere un mese senza né mangiare né bere? Bisognava essere davvero testardi e determinati! Sorrise: "_Come se non avessi mai incontrato nessuno così..._" Peccato che quel qualcuno fosse lontano chissà quante miglia ora. Il sorriso sulle sue labbra si spense e si allontanò dal cancello nello stesso silenzio con cui vi si era avvicinata.

Era notte inoltrata quando Roronoa Zoro fu svegliato da un rumore davanti a lui. Stremato per la stanchezza, la fame e la sete, cercò di mettere a fuoco la vista: c'era qualcuno davanti a lui, ma non riusciva a capire chi fosse nell'oscurità. Era una figura incappucciata, immobile. "_Perfetto, ora ho pure i miraggi in piena notte!_" Ma la sagoma era reale ed infatti dopo poco si mosse e si avvicinò a lui. Posò qualcosa a terra, Zoro udì un lieve sciabordio d'acqua e poi sentì sul collo la piacevole sensazione di acqua fredda che gli colava lungo la schiena ed il petto. "Chi sei? Perché mi stai aiutando? Me la sto cavando benissimo da solo!"

"Sì, certo, e io sono più santa di una suora!" Quella voce...Ma non poteva essere! "Sposina?"

"La vuoi smettere di chiamarmi così? Ti ho detto che preferisco il mio nome, _Cacciatore di Pirati_!"

"A me piace il mio soprannome. Comunque, che diavolo stai facendo? Ti ha dato di volta il cervello? Perché mi stai aiutando? Lo sai che appena esco di qui ti consegno alla Marina?"

"La stessa Marina che ti ha arrestato?"

"Ho fatto un patto, uno scambio, per questo sono stato arrestato."

"E sei davvero convinto che quel bamboccio viziato abbia intenzione di mantenere la sua parola?"

"Mi fido più della sua parola che di quella di un pirata."

"Non tutti i pirati sono uguali. Credevo l'avessi imparato vista la tua professione."

"Ah giusto, alcuni vanno ad aiutare i loro nemici nel cuore della notte per puro masochismo."

"Non è per masochismo. Voglio che esci vivo di qua e ti batti con me."

"Infatti è quello che ho intenzione di fare!"

"Apprezzo la forza di volontà, ma quella da sola non basta a dissetarti e sfamarti. Apri la bocca, ti ci strizzo un po' d'acqua fresca."

"Vattene!"

"Non costringermi ad usare le maniere cattive..."

"Ma fammi il piacere!" E chiuse la bocca per ripicca. Jane Camille sospirò, gli tirò un pugno leggero nello stomaco, tanto bastava poco per fargli male viste le condizioni in cui era, così lui fu costretto ad aprire la bocca e gli strizzò l'acqua proprio come aveva detto "Ci voleva tanto? Ti ho portato anche un paio di arancini di riso."

"Non ho fame." Ma a sentire il profumo di arancini caldi il suo stomaco brontolò rumorosamente. Camille alzò un sopracciglio "Devo fare come per l'acqua?"

"Che ragazza insistente!"

"Che ragazzo cocciuto!" Zoro aprì la bocca contrariato, Camille gli prese delicatamente il viso per il mento, per sollevarlo un poco, e gli portò il riso alle labbra. A sentire il suo tocco sotto il mento, il Cacciatore di Pirati si irrigidì e lei se ne accorse "Ti faccio male al collo?"

"No, non è nulla. Sono solo un po' incriccato." Ma era una scusa, non era quello il motivo della sua reazione: era rimasto sorpreso dal tocco leggero, delicato e dal fare premuroso della sua 'nemica'. In pochi secondi divorò tutto il riso. La ragazza lo fece bere ancora un po', poi raccolse il secchio che aveva posato per terra e si voltò, diretta al cancello "Tranquillo, non aspetto che mi ringrazi. Ci vediamo domani, non accetto proteste." Zoro la guardò allontanarsi, arrampicarsi con leggiadria sul cancello, scavalcarlo, lanciare un ultimo sguardo verso di lui, saltare giù dal cancello e sparire di corsa. Sembrava un gatto. Quasi inconsciamente sussurrò "Grazie..." La visita della piratessa l'aveva davvero sconvolto!

Jane Camille tornò tutte le notti da Zoro. Lui protestava ogni volta, ma tanto lei tornava lo stesso ed in fondo le era riconoscente per tenerlo in vita ed abbastanza in forze per quando l'avessero finalmente liberato.

Passò un mese, poi ancora un paio di settimane, ma nessuno dava segno di volerlo liberare. Camille una notte gli disse "Che ti avevo detto? Quelli non ti vogliono rilasciare. E poi parlano male di noi pirati!"

"Io sono forte! Potrei resistere anche tre mesi qui così!"

"Grazie a me, anche se non lo ammetterai mai. Non posso restare qui per sempre per te."

"E allora vattene! Non sono certo io a trattenerti qui!" La ragazza non rispose e rimase in silenzio per il resto del tempo che si fermò da lui. Quando se ne andò, non lo salutò. Non si fece vedere il giorno seguente e nemmeno quello dopo. Forse se n'era davvero andata...

Un pomeriggio due ragazzi sbucarono con la testa dal muro del cortile: uno aveva i capelli rosa, l'altro portava un cappello di paglia. Zoro si rivolse a loro, irritato che lo stessero fissando "Hey voi due! Che avete da guardare? Andatevene via!" Ma proprio in quel momento, comparve anche una scala: era la figlia dell'ostessa che, salitavi sopra, scavalcò il muretto e si avvicinò a lui, nonostante il ragazzo dai capelli rosa le dicesse che sarebbe stato pericoloso. La bambina gli aveva portato due arancini di riso: probabilmente aveva saputo che Jane Camille aveva smesso di fargli visita e aveva voluto aiutarlo lei stessa. Zoro cercò di dirle nel tono più gentile possibile "Lo sai che stai rischiando la vita? Vattene via prima che qualcuno ti veda!"

"Ma tu non mangi da giorni, poverino! È la prima volta che li cucino, ma li ho fatti col cuore, spero ti piacciano!"

"Non ho fame, vattene, ho detto! Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto!" In quel momento il cancello interno si aprì ed un gruppo di marines si avvicinò a loro. C'era anche Helmeppo. Dopo aver fatto lo spaccone come al suo solito, ordinò che la bambina, per punizione per essere entrata lì illegalmente, fosse lanciata al di là del muro. Un marine, seppur controvoglia, eseguì l'ordine e Rica fu gettata oltre il muro: chiuse gli occhi, per non vedere l'impatto col suolo, ma cadde sul morbido! Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò tra le braccia del ragazzo col cappello di paglia "Grazie, mi hai salvata!"

"Figurati, piccolina!"

"Rica! Oh mio Dio, stai bene?" La bambina guardò nella direzione della voce e rimase a bocca aperta per la gioia "Milly!" La piratessa era tornata! Lo sapeva che non se ne sarebbe andata senza salutare! "Sì, sto bene, mi ha presa lui!" Jane Camille spostò lo sguardo sul ragazzo dal cappello di paglia "Grazie per averla afferrata in tempo. Se vieni alla locanda ti offro da bere!"

Lui scosse la testa "Oh non fa nulla e poi preferisco mettere qualcosa sotto i denti!"

"Beh ti offro il pranzo allora! Comunque, io mi chiamo Camille!"

"Piacere, io sono Rufy." Le offrì la mano da stringere, ma la ragazza trasalì: aveva capito bene? Rufy? "_In quanti saranno a sto mondo con quel nome? Figuriamoci se è proprio lui! Però quel cappello di paglia..._" Infine gli strinse la mano e si presentò anche al ragazzo coi capelli rosa. Quando si voltarono per andare alla locanda della madre di Rica, Rufy era scomparso: aveva oltrepassato il cancello e stava parlando con Zoro. Poi prese qualcosa da terra, glielo porse ed infine tornò verso di loro.

Mentre pranzavano, Rufy raccontò che Zoro aveva insistito per mangiare gli arancini di Rica, nonostante Helmeppo li avesse buttati a terra e pestati, ed aveva persino aggiunto che erano ottimi! La bambina era al settimo cielo; Camille non potè fare a meno di sorridere: "_Hai capito il famigerato Cacciatore di Pirati?_" Kobi, il ragazzino dai capelli rosa, sembrò leggerle nel pensiero "Ma davvero Zoro è così cattivo come dicono?"

Rica scosse la testa "No lui è molto buono! Si è sacrificato per noi!" E raccontò quanto avvenuto nella locanda più di un mese prima. Poi aggiunse in lacrime "Helmeppo non fa altro che tormentarlo e fargli del male e lui, poverino, sopporta tutto!" Parlando del diavolo: Helmeppo, scortato da un paio di marines, entrò proprio in quel momento nella locanda, si sedette ad un tavolo, mettendovi i piedi sopra, ed ordinò da mangiare "Per noi tutto gratis ovviamente! Sapete gente, visto che qui non succede mai niente di interessante, ho deciso di far fucilare Zoro domani! Ahahah!" Jane Camille scattò in piedi, ma Rufy fu più veloce di lei e mollò un pugno ad Helmeppo, facendolo cadere dalla sedia. Il biondo esclamò "Come osi? Vedrai che ti succede appena mio padre verrà a sapere quello che mi hai fatto!"

Rufy gli mostrò i pugni "Non mi importa niente di tuo padre, avanti fatti sotto!" Jane Camille lo afferrò per un braccio e gli disse di calmarsi. Lui fece come gli aveva detto, ma aggiunse "Ormai non ho più dubbi: voglio che Zoro entri a far parte della mia ciurma!"

La ragazza scoppiò a ridere "Rufy, lui è un _cacciatore_ di pirati, non credo sia interessato a diventare un pirata!"

"Lo libererò e lo convincerò a tutti i costi!"

Zoro stava ad occhi chiusi, sotto il sole cocente, a ricordare la sua infanzia, quando si accorse di non essere più solo. Aprì gli occhi e si ritrovò davanti Jane Camille col ragazzo col cappello di paglia "Oh no, ancora voi! Che cosa volete?"

Rufy rispose "Sono venuto a salvarti, così diventerai uno dei miei uomini!"

"Come scusa?"

"Sto cercando della gente in gamba per formare una ciurma di pirati!"

"Scordatelo! Vuoi diventare anche tu un furfante? Attento, ti metterai nei guai!"

Camille scrollò le spalle, sorridendo "Che ti avevo detto, Rufy? Lui _odia_ i pirati!"

"Cos'hai contro i pirati?"

"Sono rifiuti umani, gli essere più spregevoli sulla faccia della terra!"

"Tu non mi sembri da meno: ho sentito dire che sei un cacciatore di taglie molto spietato, è così?"

"Non mi importa un bel niente di cosa dice la gente, non ho mai fatto cose di cui mi sia pentito. Supererò questa dura prova e raggiungerò il traguardo della mia vita ad ogni costo!"

"Capisco, ma ormai ho deciso: tu entrerai a far parte della mia ciurma!" Jane Camille scoppiò a ridere, mentre Zoro urlava arrabbiato "NON PUOI DECIDERE PER ME!"

"Tu sei un ottimo spadaccino, giusto?"

"Sì, ma il figlio di Morgan ha sequestrato la mia spada."

"Te la vado a prendere io, solo se accetti la mia proposta però!"

"SEI UN RICATTATORE!" Senza aggiungere altro e senza aspettare risposta, Rufy corse via urlando "_Gomu gomu no_!" Le sue braccia si allungarono davanti agli occhi sgranati di Zoro e Camille. La ragazza era sconvolta "_Santa polenta è proprio quel Rufy! I frutti del mare sono unici, solo lui può aver mangiato quello che ha trasformato il suo corpo in gomma._"


	3. La liberazione di Zoro

3.

LA LIBERAZIONE DI ZORO

Visto che Rufy era andato alla ricerca della spada di Zoro, Jane Camille estrasse dalla cintura un pugnale ed iniziò a tagliare le corde che tenevano legato il ragazzo. "Perché sei tornata a liberarmi? Sei davvero disposta a rischiare la pelle per un tuo nemico? Posso resistere ancora!"

"Ah davvero? Non sapevo fossi a prova di proiettile."

"Che intendi dire?"

"Proprio non ci arrivi eh? Hanno fissato per domani la tua fucilazione pubblica."

"Che cosa?"

"Sin dall'inizio Helmeppo non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarti andare. Mi credi ora? Appena Rufy l'ha saputo, si è infuriato e gli ha mollato un pugno."

"Quel ragazzino..."

"Sì, sono rimasta anch'io molto colpita da lui. Credo che valga molto più di quello che sembra a prima vista. Lasciati aiutare da lui, tanto ormai, dopo quello che ha fatto al figlio di papà, è ricercato anche lui. Direi che unire le forze, in questo caso, sia la cosa migliore." Una voce interruppe la loro conversazione "Hey tu, che cosa fai?" Un'intera squadra di marines stava puntando loro addosso i fucili; dietro di loro c'era un uomo altissimo con un'ascia al posto di un braccio. Doveva essere il famigerato Capitano Morgan. Proprio quest'ultimo disse "Ragazzina, sei in arresto per aver complottato alle mie spalle. Stavate organizzando una congiura insieme a quello col cappello di paglia, vero?"

Zoro rispose "Io combatto sempre da solo, dovresti saperlo. Al contrario di te, che ti circondi di uomini terrorizzati dalla tua prepotenza!"

"Hai finito di fare lo sbruffone: caricate le armi! Puntate!" Jane Camille smise di slacciare le corde e appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Zoro, seriamente preoccupata per la situazione in cui si trovavano: era inutile ormai, di lì a poco li avrebbero fucilati entrambi. Col braccio libero, Zoro afferrò la ragazza per un fianco e la spostò d'istinto dietro di sè, in modo da proteggerla un minimo dagli spari. Tra i denti sussurrò "Non posso finire così: l'ho promesso a Kuina..."

"FUOCO!" Ecco i proiettili che arrivavano: entrambi chiusero gli occhi, ma, dal rumore, gli spari colpirono qualcos'altro. Riaprirono gli occhi e videro che era tornato Rufy, che li aveva protetti col suo corpo "Rufy, no!" Ma poi capirono: lui era fatto di gomma, dei minuscoli proiettili non l'avrebbero di certo ferito! Infatti il ragazzo scoppiò a ridere "Non mi avete fatto niente! Sono invincibile!"

Zoro era incredulo "Ma si può sapere chi sei?"

"Il mio nome è Rufy e diventerò il Re dei Pirati!" Tutti rimasero a bocca aperta, incerti se stesse dicendo sul serio o per scherzo. Kobi, che era sopraggiunto nel frattempo e ora guardava la scena da dietro il cancello, disse "Anch'io sono rimasto così quando me l'ha detto, pensavo scherzasse, ma poi ho dovuto ricredermi: lui fa sul serio, quello è il suo obiettivo e ha tutte le intenzioni di raggiungerlo. Vuole trovare il Grande Tesoro!" Jane Camille era incredula, non sapeva se scoppiare a ridere o preoccuparsi. Rufy porse tre spade a Zoro "Ecco qui: non sapevo quale prendere, così le ho portate tutte!"

"Hai fatto bene, perché sono tutte mie!"

"Ora scegli: o combatti al mio fianco e mi segui, diventando ufficialmente un nemico del Governo, oppure resti qui e ti fai giustiziare dalla Marina. Allora, cosa preferisci?"

Lo spadaccino sorrise "Piuttosto che cadere sotto i colpi del plotone di esecuzione, preferisco diventare un pirata, non ho dubbi in proposito!"

"EVVIVA! Che bello, che bello, entrerai nella mia ciurma!" Jane Camille, sorridendo divertita, riprese a slegare le corde che tenevano Zoro bloccato al palo. Il capitano Morgan, però, non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarli scappare "Via i fucili, sfoderate le spade! Carica!" I soldati si avvicinarono di corsa ai tre pirati. Zoro aveva le braccia libere, ma era ancora tenuto stretto al palo da alcune corde più spesse legate attorno alla vita. Senza pensarci due volte, Jane Camille strappò le spade di mano a Rufy e le passò a lui. Proprio quando ormai gli uomini gli erano addosso, lo spadaccino fermò la loro avanzata. La ragazza non indugiò: sferrò un calcio nello stomaco di un marine e raccolse la sua spada con aria quasi schifata e timorosa "Io odio le spade..." Ma si mise comunque in posizione, pronta a scattare all'attacco. Zoro si rivolse a Rufy "Diventerò pirata e ti seguirò solo ad una condizione: che io possa raggiungere il mio scopo."

"Cioè?"

"Voglio diventare il miglior spadaccino del mondo! Se dovessi rinunciare a questo scopo per colpa tua, sappi che non te lo perdonerò. Ti ho avvisato."

"Perché dovrei mandare a monte il tuo sogno? È veramente bellissimo. E poi sarà un onore avere nella mia ciurma lo spadaccino più bravo del mondo!"

"Grazie, amico. Sono certo che grazie al tuo appoggio il mio nome diventerà molto più famoso di quanto già non lo sia."

Morgan ordinò ai suoi uomini "Datevi una mossa, non state lì impalati, uccideteli!" I tre pirati si scambiarono un sorriso di assenso e poi si prepararono a difendersi: con un solo calcio, Rufy spedì lontano da loro i marines che Zoro aveva fermato. Kobi esclamò "Wow, li ha abbattuti come tanti birilli!"

"Capitano, non possiamo tenergli testa!"

"Sono troppo forti!"

Morgan era furioso "Svergognati! Che sia sparato un colpo in testa a tutti quelli che si sono appena lamentati! È un ordine!" I soldati indugiarono, ma, troppo atterriti per disubbidire ad un ordine del loro capitano, iniziarono a puntarsi i fucili contro. Jane Camille era esterrefatta "Questa gente è fuori di testa!" Senza perdere altro tempo, si gettò tra i marines e in pochi colpi, insieme a Zoro, partito subito dopo di lei, li disarmò tutti. Rufy si scagliò direttamente contro Morgan, che si ritrovò costretto a parare un suo pugno con l'ascia gigante che aveva al posto del braccio. Nonostante l'uomo fosse molto più grande di lui, Rufy lo centrò con diversi colpi "Come capitano sei una vergogna! Hai infranto il sogno del mio amico Kobi!" Una voce attirò l'attenzione di tutti "Fermo ragazzino, o sparo!" Era Helmeppo: stava puntando la pistola proprio alla testa di Kobi. Rufy si voltò verso di lui e si preparò a tirargli uno dei suoi pugni allungati: fu un grave errore, perché, dietro di lui, Morgan si preparò a colpirlo con l'ascia. Jane Camille non ci pensò due volte: si gettò contro l'omone e lo fermò proprio come Zoro aveva bloccato i marines prima, ma con una spada sola; lo spadaccino avanzò e con pochi colpi delle sue spade, mise il despota al tappeto; Rufy intanto aveva steso Helmeppo. Ci fu un attimo di silenzio, poi tutti i soldati iniziarono ad urlare e saltare di gioia: erano contenti di essere stati finalmente liberati dal tiranno. Zoro cadde a terra stremato "Ho...fame..."

I nuovi amici si recarono alla locanda della madre di Rica, dove molti altri abitanti avevano deciso di pranzare per festeggiare tutti insieme: la notizia della caduta di Morgan si stava diffondendo velocissima.

Mentre mangiavano, i ragazzi scambiarono due chiacchiere per conoscersi meglio. Zoro chiese a Rufy "Di quanti membri è composto il nostro equipaggio?"

"Per il momento solo tu."

"COSA?" Jane Camille scoppiò a ridere, inforcando una bistecca grande quanto il piatto. Zoro era sconcertato "Io e te saremmo un banda di pirati? È ridicolo!"

"Beh se vuole può unirsi anche lei a noi." La ragazza si fece subito seria e studiò Rufy, mentre Zoro era sempre più incredulo "Ma sei matto? Hai idea di chi sia lei?"

"Ma certo! Lei è Camille!"

"E che altro sai di lei? Prima di reclutare le persone dovresti conoscerle un po' meglio..."

"Sì, ma mi sembra una tipa di cui ci si può fidare, sono sicuro che sa il fatto suo."

"Rufy, ma lei è la Sposina Jane Camille! Una delle piratesse più famigerate di questi mari!"

Il diciassettenne guardò la ragazza con gli occhi scintillanti "Davvero sei una piratessa? E di che ciurma fai parte?"

"Al momento nessuna."

"Visto, Zoro? È perfetta per noi!"

"Cosa? No, no, no, calmo, aspetta un attimo. Quale parte di 'una delle più famigerate piratesse di queste mari' ti è sfuggita?"

"Oh andiamo, anche tu eri un famigerato Cacciatore di Pirati! Hai detto che non ti importa di cosa pensa la gente, no? Lasciali dire, non pensare a cosa dicono di lei!"

"Ma hai idea della taglia che pende sulla sua testa?" La piratessa in questione, intanto, continuava a divorare verdure e pesce indisturbata, assistendo con interesse alla conversazione in corso. Zoro afferrò il giornale posato sul bancone della locanda, sfogliò alcune pagine e poi ne mise una sotto gli occhi di Rufy: era una taglia con una ragazza dall'aria triste, vestita da sposa; sopra la foto stava scritto "WANTED", mentre sotto JANE CAMILLE, 4.000.0000 di Berry. Gli occhi del ragazzo col cappello di paglia brillarono di nuovo "Wow quattro milioni! Devi essere molto forte!"

"Diciamo che me la cavo, ma sono le chiacchiere che hanno fatto lievitare la mia taglia più che tutto... "

"Ormai non ho più dubbi: benvenuta nella mia ciurma!"

"Ma io non ho mai detto che avrei accettato..."

Zoro battè un pugno sul tavolo, sorridendole "Per la prima e l'ultima volta ti stimo!"

Rufy gli diede una manata in faccia "Sta zitto, Zoro! Perché non dovresti unirti a noi? È stato bello combattere insieme, prima, no?"

"Non lo chiamerei un vero e proprio combattimento, quello..."

"Sì, è vero, ma come inizio non c'è male! Se ti unirai alla mia ciurma ti porterò in capo al mondo, diventeremo i pirati più forti e io sarò il Re dei Pirati!" Rica, che finora aveva ascoltato tutto insieme alla madre e a Kobi, si intromise "Perché non vai, Milly? Fossi stata più grande sarei andata pure io!"

Rufy le chiese "Non vuoi lasciare casa tua?"

"Io non vivo qui. Io non ho una casa."

"Allora vieni con noi e saremo la tua famiglia."

"Sei già la mia famiglia..."

"Come scusa?" Jane Camille non poteva credere di averlo detto davvero ad alta voce "Niente, non ho detto niente!" A Zoro però non era sfuggito il suo commento "Hai detto che lui è già la tua famiglia. Che intendevi dire?" Tutti gli occhi erano puntati su di lei "Beh ecco, Rufy, tu hai salvato Rica e io tengo molto a lei e quindi diciamo che ti considero parte della famiglia..."

"Oh tranquilla, è stato un piacere! E dai, vieni con noi! Non hai niente che ti trattiene qui!" Rica la stava tirando per il mantello ripetendo "Vai! Vai! Vai!" La ragazza sospirò sorridendo "Eh sia!" Tutti gridarono per la gioia, tranne Zoro "Io non sono d'accordo. Secondo me, Rufy, stai commettendo un grave errore, ma in fondo il capitano sei tu e la decisione spetta a te. Allora, dov'è la nostra nave?" Rufy indicò fuori dalla finestra: Zoro e Camille si sporsero per guardare il molo, ma l'unica imbarcazione ormeggiata era una piccola barchetta. Entrambi alzarono un sopracciglio "Quel guscio?" chiese Zoro. Jane Camille mormorò "Dejà-vu..." Ma per fortuna non la sentirono e Rufy esclamò "Sì, ma presto ne avremo una così grande che sembrerà una montagna galleggiante! E avrà anche una bella bandiera nera!" Zoro e Camille si scambiarono uno sguardo perplesso poi scoppiarono a ridere. Kobi commentò "Vedete, lui ha le idee chiare su quello che vuole, ma su come arrivare ad averlo si confondono un po'..." La piratessa si versò un bel bicchiere di rum e se lo scolò tutto d'un fiato "Questa sì che sarà una bella avventura!"

Rica domandò "Dove farete rotta?"

Rufy rispose "Punteremo sulla Linea Rossa!"

Kobi sputò il succo che stava bevendo "In tre su quella bagnarola per raggiungere la Linea Rossa? È impossibile! Una follia! Quel posto è anche chiamato il Cimitero dei Pirati: da quando Gol D. Roger, il Re dei Pirati, ha detto di aver nascosto un grandissimo tesoro, il One Piece, nel Grande Blu, migliaia di pirati sono partiti per cercarlo. Ma le acque di quei mari sono pericolosissime, per non parlare di tutto quello che i pirati stessi sono disposti a fare per arrivare per primi al tesoro! Chi si è avventurato laggiù non ha più fatto ritorno!"

"Non ho alcuna intenzione di farmi scoraggiare né intimorire: è lì che si trova il grande tesoro ed è lì che andremo!"

Zoro annuì "Già, proprio così!"

Camille alzò l'ennesimo bicchiere di rum "È deciso!"

Kobi era sconvolto "Ma come, vi ci mettete anche voi ora?" In quel momento, la porta della locanda venne spalancata ed un gruppo di marines entrò. Uno di loro si rivolse a Rufy "Mi hanno riferito che sei un pirata: è vero?"

"Verissimo! Ho già due membri nella mia ciurma e conto di diventare il padrone di tutti i mari!"

"Vi siamo molto riconoscenti di aver salvato la nostra città da quel tiranno di Morgan, ma ora siete voi tre a costituire una minaccia ed è un fatto che non posso ignorare: vi ordino di lasciare immediatamente la città!" Un mormorio di dissenso si diffuse nella locanda, ma Rufy si alzò in piedi sorridente "Va bene, ho capito. Grazie per l'ottimo pranzetto, signora Bernadette! Andiamo, ragazzi!"

Rica corse da Jane Camille "Ve ne dovete andare proprio subito?"

"Temo di sì. Mi raccomando, aiuta tua mamma col locale e fai la brava. Ti prometto che un giorno torneremo!"

Zoro sorrise alla bambina "Sì, voglio mangiare ancora buoni arancini di riso come quelli che mi hai già preparato!" La ventiduenne abbracciò Rica, pagò sua madre e si avviò all'uscita insieme ai suoi due nuovi compagni senza aggiungere altro. Il marine si rivolse a Kobi "Tu non sei con loro?" Visto che il ragazzino non rispondeva lo chiese a Rufy, che disse "Oh io so tutto di lui! Vede, questo ragazzino è stato due anni con una tipa grassa così...Una piratessa, Alvida mi pare fosse il suo nome..." Kobi, per evitare che l'amico vuotasse il sacco, gli mollò senza volerlo un pugno in faccia. Rufy lo guardò sorridendo e lo prese a pugni a sua volta. Il marine commentò "Smettetela subito, non voglio disordini qui dentro! È evidente che il ragazzo dai capelli rosa non fa parte della vostra ciurma! Toglietevi dai piedi ora!" Era proprio quello che Rufy voleva fargli credere: Jane Camille e Zoro sorrisero.

Giunti al molo, Zoro si congratulò con Rufy "Complimenti per la sceneggiata! Saresti un attore niente male, sai?"

"Ihihi! Sono certo che Kobi, d'ora in poi, se la caverà benissimo anche da solo!"

"Comincia bene la mia avventura da pirata: cacciato dalla città come un cane randagio!"

Jane Camille gli diede una pacca sulla spalla "Benvenuto tra noi! Vedrai che presto ci farai l'abitudine!" Qualcuno chiamò "Rufy!" Era Kobi, insieme a Rica e sua madre. "Volevo ringraziarti per tutto quello che hai fatto per me, te ne sarò per sempre riconoscente!" La ragazza commentò divertita "Ecco una scena che non si vede tutti i giorni: un marine che ringrazia un pirata! Arrivederci Rica! Ci rivedremo un giorno! Non fare arrabbiare tua mamma! Arrivederci Bernadette, grazie di tutto!"

"Ciao ragazzi, fate buon viaggio!" Dietro di loro erano arrivati anche i marines. Il comandante disse "Attenti ragazzi: saluto militare!" Tutti salutarono i tre pirati appena salpati. L'uomo aggiunse "Con questo saluto abbiamo tutti infranto la legge; per punizione salteremo la cena per tre giorni!"

"Sissignore!"

Per Jane Camille, una nuova avventura aveva inizio!


End file.
